


Bribery

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, here's the deal. You go out, do whatever it is wolves do at night in Chicago, pick up poodles, go for joyrides with the dogcatcher, whatever. Just stay out of the apartment for the evening."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Unbeta'd. Written for Oxoniensis's Porn Battle VI – The Undiscovered Country. It's about twice as long as it should be, so I posted just the sex to the Porn Battle and the whole shebang here. Don't know what's up, but have found a sudden, odd fascination with rimming...*shrug*

"Psst. Dief."

Dief looked at Ray, one furry eyebrow cocked curiously.

Ray looked around to make sure Fraser wasn't around before unzipping his jacket and drawing out a small waxed paper bag. He opened it and leaned down to show Dief what was in it. A donut. Yeasty and sweetly glazed. Dief stuck out his tongue and started to drool.

"Okay, here's the deal. You go out, do whatever it is wolves do at night in Chicago, pick up poodles, go for joyrides with the dogcatcher, whatever. Just stay out of the apartment for the evening."

Dief made an inquiring whine.

"No, not all night. Just for a few hours." Ray grinned at him. "I'm gonna surprise him in the kitchen with—well, you don't need to know the details. You know how embarrassed he gets if you are around to see..." Ray held out his hand. "Deal?"

Dief put his paw in Ray's hand and they shook on it. Pulling out the donut, Ray held it out for Dief. Those wide jaws opened and delicately took the donut and swallowed it down in one gulp. Fraser was totally right; Dief was a pig. A wolf-pig. A half-wolf-half-dog-half-pig thing.

Ray shook away thoughts of wolf-pigs and opened the apartment door to let Dief out. "See ya later, Diefster."

Dief barked softly in reply and headed down the stairs.

Ray shut the door behind him and took off his jacket, carefully hanging it up in the closet. That was part of the compromise they'd worked out after their first big fight: Ray would attempt to hang things up instead of throwing them on the floor and Fraser would attempt to rinse out the sink after he shaved. He shuddered. The nasty film of shaving cream and whiskers Fraser tended to leave behind really grossed him out...Though he had to admit it was kind of cool to discover that Fraser wasn't always the perfect little Mountie.

He toed his shoes off and padding toward the kitchen, smiling as he heard Fraser whistling, off-key and cheery. Peering into the kitchen, he saw that Fraser was busy washing dishes. Perfect. He moved in quickly and plastered himself up against Fraser's back, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing him in a hard hug. "Hey, Fraser," he said, laughing a little at Fraser's surprised yelp.

"Ray. You startled me."

Rubbing his face against the soft hair at the back of Fraser's neck, he hummed an apology. Keeping Fraser distracted with nips and kisses to his sensitive neck, Ray unbuttoned Fraser's jeans and tugged the zipper down slowly.

"Ray—what are you—" Fraser's words ended on a gasp as Ray reached in and cupped his rapidly hardening cock through his cotton underwear. "Ray—Dief will—"

"Nope. I bribed him to go out so's I could have some quality time with you."

Fraser groaned as Ray stoked him firmly. "Ray—the bedroom—"

"Nope. We're doing this right here. In the kitchen." He let go of Fraser long enough to roughly tug the jeans and boxers down to his feet. "Lift up your foot," he said, tapping at Fraser's sock-covered left foot. The speed with which Fraser obeyed would have been funny, under other circumstances. Ray pulled the clothing off of Fraser's leg and guided his foot back down to the floor. "Spread 'em and hang on to something."

"Ray—wait—"

"Be quiet and do what I said, Fraser. This is what happens to naughty little Mounties who imply that the sex has gotten boring."

"That's not—"

Ray shut him up the fastest way he knew how. He spread Fraser open with his thumbs and slowly, delicately licked at Fraser's hole, circling it softly before swiping across the center of it. Fraser was gasping and panting, trembling with the effort of not thrusting back onto Ray's tongue, refusing to ask for more.

Fraser really, really liked it when Ray did this to him, but wouldn't ever admit it out loud. Well, that was going to change tonight.

"You like this, Frase?" Ray pulled back enough to blow gently on Fraser's asshole, listening to the sweet moan that simple action drove out of Fraser. "You want me to keep going? Keep licking you?"

"Ray, Ray, Ray—"

"Gotta tell me what you want, Fraser. Otherwise..." Ray went back to teasing Fraser with his tongue, spreading him a little wider and pushing him forward so he rested his weight against the kitchen counter. _"Tell me."_

Leaning up a little, Ray caught a glimpse of Fraser, his head thrown back, a pleasurable grimace on his face, shaking with the force of his passion. As Ray watched, Fraser shook his head and bit his lip. Stubborn Mountie. He rubbed at his own dick, hard, trying to back his own arousal to bearable levels.

"Tell me what you want, Ben," Ray whispered before licking at Fraser again. Using Fraser's given name was cheating. It was a special thing between them, something to be saved for special occasions, for their most private moments. But Ray felt that what he was doing was pretty damn intimate, so really, he was entitled to use Fraser's given name. "C'mon, Ben. Tell me, tell me, tell me." He went back to tormenting Fraser with his mouth and his tongue.

Fraser's breath caught on what sounded like a sob. "Ray, please, put your mouth on me, put your tongue in me. Hard. Please." He reached around and moved one of Ray's hands off his ass and onto his cock, wrapping Ray's fingers around himself tightly, using Ray's hand to jack himself off slowly.

Ray groaned and dove in, fucking Fraser with his tongue, fluttering and thrusting and stroking, using every trick he knew to made Fraser feel good, all the while following Fraser's rhythm and stroking his cock.

It didn't take long before every muscle Fraser had tensed suddenly and a strangled cry left his throat. Fraser thrust hard into his hand, warm wetness easing the way and Ray gentled his touch, continuing to kiss and lick as Fraser struggled to slow his breathing.

Ray could see that Fraser's thighs were trembling. "Easy, Fraser." He helped him sink down onto the floor, leaning heavily against the cabinet. Ray curled around him and hugged him again, loving him so much that sometimes it scared him. "Love you, Fraser. I hope that wasn't _too_ boring for you."

"Oh, Ray, that's just silly. Sex with you is never boring. I didn't mean to imply—"

Ray shut him up by nipping at his earlobe. "I know, Fraser. I know. Just giving you a hard time." He hugged Fraser again and laughed in sheer happiness. He thrust his erection against Fraser, rubbing a little. "Let's go to the bedroom. I've still got a problem you can help with." He looked up in time to see Fraser's grin.

"Of course, Ray. I'd be happy to help."

-fin-


End file.
